tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Second Battle of Myridia
This article is about the . For a list of other battles around or inside the city, see Battle of Myridia. }} The Second Battle of Myridia was a battle that took place during the Great War to liberate Myridia, the capital of Aison, from the forces of Yamato and the Clergy of Mardük. Although the Grand Alliance was victorious in the end, the victory came with a heavy cost: the black mage Zarnagon single-handedly slew a group of brave heroes who had come to arrest him and fled before reinforcements arrived. Background :Main article: Infiltration of Myridia Axikasha Keiran led a group of heroes to Myridia in Aison to steal the magic sword Dawn from the clutches of the black mage Zarnagon. She was spotted, however, and only a few from her group survived in the ensuing chase. As soon as Ax and the surviving heroes emerged from Myridia, they were met with the navy of the Grand Alliance. After brief talks the leaders of the Alliance decided to attack Myridia while Zarnagon and the other villains were still recovering from the theft of Dawn. Battle Kings Marcus Sarillius and Kagetsu II led the army of the Alliance to Myridia which didn't have proper defenses because most Yamatians were besieging the Magestar in the east. Despite this the enemy troops, which included a sizable number of members of the Clergy of Mardük, were quite skilled and put up a fight, but eventually the Alliance soldiers broke into the city. While the battle raged down below, Ax led a new group, this time consisting of some of the most powerful heroes in the Alliance's ranks, up the Dark Tower to Zarnagon's throne room. Their objective was simple: capture or kill Zarnagon and thus lower the morale of the enemy army in Aison. The heroes were cocky as they had won practically every battle they had been in so far and they boldly ordered Zarnagon to surrender or die. Zarnagon had grown considerably more powerful in the years before the Great War, however, and responded by blasting a few heroes with lightning bolts. A fierce battle began, and the heroes were surprised to see that Zarnagon was beating them up on his own. Most heroes who participated in the attack died but a few such as Axikasha Keiran and Jono Renfield barely survived and could do nothing but watch the fated duel between Zarnagon and one of their companions, Refan, which eventually ended up with both combatants leaving the tower for an unknown destination. While Ax and the few surviving heroes limped down the damaged tower, they witnessed the battle turning for the better as the Alliance began to rout the enemy's remaining forces. The entire city was taken over soon after. Aftermath :Main article: Liberation of Aison Although Zarnagon had managed to flee, Myridia was now under the Grand Alliance's control and became the Alliance's headquarters during the rest of the liberation of Aison. Some heroes got fed up with the war at this point, though, and left the Alliance. Despite these unfortunate losses the Alliance marched forward and continued liberating various Aisonian cities and towns from Yamatian oppressors. Casualties Some of the MIA people went missing after they had been taken to recover in a field hospital. KIA=Killed in action; MIA=Missing in action See also *First Battle of Myridia *Infiltration of Myridia *Liberation of Aison *Myridia Category:Aison Myridia Myridia Category:Third Age